Cherry lips
by anhelo
Summary: Après une rupture Chase se remet totalement en question, Slash HouseChase, HouseWilson.... fic abordant des sujets sensibles
1. Prologue

_Cette fic comportera plusieurs sujets sensibles dont le travestissement, l'anorexie et encore d'autres, donc vous êtes prévenus, ce ne sera pas classé M pour rien! Les chapitres seront assez courts (pas la peine de vous plaindre!)_

_C'est une fic slash donc les homophobes ou tout ceux que cela pourrait choquer fermez cette fenêtre!_

_Quand aux pairings, il y aura au moins Chase/House, et House/Wilson pour le reste on verra_

_Evidemment les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété, je ne fais que les emprunter. _

**Prologue :**

Le voila seul, à nouveau. Elle l'avait quitté sans ménagement.

Perfection faite femme à ses yeux, elle l'avait aimé pour ce qu'elle voulait voir en lui : un homme aux traits fins, aux manières légèrement efféminées, aux tenues colorés et pas toujours du meilleur goût, selon les standards habituels.

Elle, c'était une fille simple, un peu jeune, à peine majeure aux yeux de la loi américaine, qui le voyait comme un dieu auréolé de son stéthoscope. Elle croyait avoir tiré le gros lot, s'imaginait pouvoir changer qui il était au plus profond de lui, mais elle avait finalement baissé les bras devant l'inefficacité de ses efforts.

Lui, il se demandait si un jour quelqu'un pourrait l'aimer réellement pour qui il était, mais plus le temps passait plus il en doutait. En fait on n'aimait toujours qu'une partie de lui, et lorsqu'il osait se montrer sous toutes ses facettes, ceux qui partageaient sa vie, essayaient à tout prix de le changer puis finissaient toujours par s'enfuir.

Il se préparait pour sortir, mais dans quel quartier de la ville ? On ghettifiait, on essayait à tout prix de faire rentrer tout le monde dans des cases bien définies, mais lui ne tenait dans aucune, ou plutôt il se sentait à l'étroit dans celles ou on voulait l'enfermer, même la case bisexuel à tendance travesti ne lui convenait pas !

Une des rares choses que sa mère lui a inculquée avant de sombrer dans l'alcool, c'était que les différences font l'unicité de l'être humain.

Il finit par décider de se rendre dans un bar gay tout en optant pour une tenue soft , un jean élimé, une taille en dessous de ce qu'il devrait porter, une chemise blanche à peine boutonnée, ses Doc Martens montant jusqu'à mi-mollet, un peu de khôl, du mascara et du fard à paupière pour faire ressortir ses yeux clairs, une touche de fond de teint, mais plutôt que d'utiliser du gloss ou du rouge à lèvres, il mordit à plusieurs reprises celles-ci, afin de leur donner une couleur rouge sang et un aspect pulpeux.

Lucy, puisque c'est ainsi qu'elle se nommait, avait claqué la porte après qu'il ait fait une réflexion sur l'appétissant arrière train d'un joueur de tennis, elle le voulait efféminé lorsqu'elle avait le cafard et totalement homme le reste du temps, mais lui ne pouvait être que… lui, tout simplement.

Il avait déjà fait une dépression peu de temps après avoir réalisé qu'il était attiré par les deux sexes, bien sur il aurait pu se contenter de sortir avec des filles mais pour cela il aurait refoulé une partie de lui et cela était juste impensable !

Chase avait fréquenté ce bar avant Lucy, il aimait aller s'y détendre, l'ambiance y était toujours hautement sensuelle, là bas on ne le jugeait pas, on l'acceptait comme il était. Il voulait retrouver les regards fiévreux des hommes posés sur lui, il en avait viscéralement besoin, peut être même ne repartirait-il pas seul ce soir ?

Pour le moment, il profitait de son verre, du fait de son histoire personnelle, il buvait peu mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne savait pas apprécier un fond d'alcool de temps à autres, on l'observait d'un peu tous les coins du bar, mais dans la pénombre, il ne pouvait percevoir les visages

Il aimait être le centre de l'attention, lui qui n'avait été qu'une ombre pour ses parents, après avoir vidé son verre, il descendit dans la cave ou s'étendait une piste de danse. Les corps en sueurs se frôlaient avec sensualité sur une chanson de Garbage, il se mêla à la foule d'anonymes et à son tour se laissa prendre au jeu, parfois des mains insistantes se posaient sur ses fesses ou essayaient de s'infiltrer sous sa chemise, mais il ne les chassait jamais.

Au bout d'une heure, voire deux, sur une piste de danse il avait tendance à oublier toute notion de temps, il remonta pour prendre un peu l'air et fumer une cigarette Appuyé contre un mur dans la pénombre, il observait les allers et venues, dans cette rue à tonalité homosexuelle. Soudain son regard fut attiré par une démarche qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille tellement elle lui était familière.

Qu'est-ce que Wilson faisait ici ? Question bête, on ne se retrouvait pas dans ce quartier par hasard…


	2. Chapter 1

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre Un :**

Finalement, il était rentré seul, avec la tête ailleurs, se posant des dizaines de questions sur la présence de l'oncologue dans cette rue.

L'hôpital ressemblait un peu à l'armée, il valait mieux ne pas s'étendre sur son homosexualité là-bas, même si tout finissait toujours par se savoir, le plus tard possible était le mieux, histoire que la réputation du médecin soit déjà suffisamment importante pour que par respect pour celle-ci et pour son savoir, on étouffe la rumeur.

Assis dans la salle de diagnostic, faisant semblant de faire une grille de mots croisés, il réfléchissait à Wilson, marié un certains nombre de fois, seul House et lui devait connaître le nombre exact. Est-ce qu'il était aussi destiné à ça : passer devant le maire à de multiples reprises et finir par aller draguer dans le quartier gay ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait, lui aurait voulu tomber amoureux et construire quelque chose de solide avec un partenaire qui l'accepterait.

-Toujours pas de cas ?

Cameron le sortit de ses pensées.

-Non.

-Ça risque encore d'être calme aujourd'hui !

En médecine, c'est le genre de phrase qu'il ne faut jamais prononcer !

-Tu n'as qu'à faire le courrier de House ou bien ses heures de clinique, si tu as peur de t'ennuyer !

Cameron l'horripilait par son coté première de la classe, elle avait toujours son avis sur tout et n'hésitait pas à juger les gens sans les connaître ! Si elle se débarrassait de son côté parfait, si elle osait franchir la ligne, il ne dirait pas non.

Comme il l'avait pressenti, Cameron aurait mieux fait de se taire ! Une collision sur l'autoroute impliquant pas moins de trente voitures et une dizaine de camions, vint perturber cette journée qui s'annonçait calme. Au vu du nombre de blessés, Cuddy se trouva dans l'obligation de réquisitionner l'équipe de House.

-Docteur Chase,Ou est House ?

-Aucune idée, docteur Cuddy, il se cache très certainement.

-Le contraire m'eut étonnée ! S'il y a une personne qui doit savoir ou le trouver c'est le docteur Wilson.

Wilson savait lire en House comme dans un livre ouvert, ça relevait presque du sortilège, pour la première fois la réalité frappa Chase, un tel niveau d'intimité avec le médecin le plus cynique au monde impliquait certainement beaucoup plus qu'une simple amitié ! Il dut arrêter net le fil de ses pensées, des patients blessés attendaient un médecin et c'est ce qu'il était !

A la fin de la journée, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur l'un des bancs du vestiaire, Foreman se changeait à côté de lui.

-Si je tombe sur Cameron, je la tue !

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a encore fait Chase ?

-Elle a dit que la journée serait calme !

-Si t'as besoin d'aide pour planquer son corps je suis ton homme !

-Fais gaffe je vais te prendre au mot !

Sur ce le neurologue sortit de la pièce, alors que Wilson entrait. Chase se sentit rougir comme un ado, ayant passé une partie de sa journée en soin intensif, il avait revêtu une tenue de bloc, le jeune réanimateur devait se déshabiller et remettre ses vêtements « civils », mais la présence de l'autre homme le mettait mal à l'aise.

Habituellement, il s'arrangeait pour être seul lorsqu'il se changeait, ne voulant pas montrer son corps à ses collègues, ces derniers n'auraient aucun mal à deviner ce qu'il cachait depuis des mois !


	3. Chapter 2

_Voila la suite  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre Deux :**

Il était assis en tailleur devant sa penderie, il avait ouvert le dernier tiroir, il laissait ses mains voyager sur les étoffes chatoyantes et douces qu'il contenait. Il déplia avec soin un cache-cœur féminin en soie rouge sang ou étaient dessinées de délicates roses noires à longues tiges, il l'avait acheté en faisant croire à la vendeuse que c'était destinée à sa petite amie. Il se releva, se posta devant le miroir à pied et le posa contre son torse, il le lissa avec envie mais n'était pas encore prêt à l'enfiler. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas enfiler un vêtement féminin et il avait peur.

Il avait mis des années avant de franchir le cap et osait acheter par correspondance des vêtements pour femmes, il avait du faire un travail sur lui même afin de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas un tordu, même si c'est ce que le commun des mortels pensaient des gens comme lui.

Son estomac grogna pour lui rappeler son existence, mais il en était au point ou il avait tellement faim qu'il était incapable de manger, il aimait cet instant ou il devait lutter contre ce besoin primaire il n'était pas rare qu'il saute un ou deux repas par jour, il se calait l'estomac à grands verres d'eau et de tasses de café.

Lorsque ses amis s'étonnaient de sa maigreur, il mettait ça sur le compte de son rythme de vie.

Il déposa le vêtement sur le lit, enleva son jean et son polo, enfila un jogging noir et un marcel gris, prit son lecteur mp3, sa clé d'appartement qu'il enfila sur un cordon qu'il passa autour de son cou et il partit courir, afin de se vider la tête.

La musique à fond, il voulait oublier pour un temps ses différences et le fait qu'il était mal dans sa peau, si loin de celui qu'il était en Australie, peut être devrait-il accepter l'offre de Melbourne qu'il avait reçu quelques jours auparavant. Mais en quittant les Etats-Unis laisserait-il son mal être derrière lui ?

Au bout d'une heure il sentit que ses jambes commençaient à faiblir et décida de rentrer, il prit une longue douche bien chaude avant de sortir il attrapa son rasoir qui se trouvait sur le rebord du lavabo et le passa avec fébrilité sur ses jambes, il faisait attention à ne pas se couper, mais l'ustensile n'était pas fait pour cette partie de son anatomie. Une fois cela fait, il caressa avec tendresse la peau dénudée de ses poils disgracieux, il se sécha, enfila un peignoir en satin bleu et alla se coucher

A nouveau, il ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit là, en fait il ne savait pas dormir seul, il aimait sentir quelqu'un de vivant et de vibrant à ses côtés. Il se leva, courut près de trois quarts d'heure, puis grignota une pomme verte et avala un grand mug de thé vert sans sucre, puis il partit pour l'hôpital.

Foreman et Cameron semblaient l'attendre de pied ferme dans la salle de diagnostic.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Non, on a une patiente, jeune femme de 25 ans toxicomane, hémiplégie droite avec une IRM normale.

-Euh, oui mais ça explique pas vos têtes.

-Les infirmières ont essayé de lui mettre une voie veineuse elles n'ont pas réussi, j'ai essayé puis Foreman mais ça a foiré donc…

-Donc : vous avez besoin d'un réanimateur pour poser une voie veineuse, vu que la voie centrale est exclue du fait qu'elle se drogue et qu'elle risque d'injecter sa drogue directement dedans ! Très bien j'y vais.

-Tout est dans sa chambre.

Il pénétra dans la chambre de la patiente, celle-ci semblait dormir, il la secoua légèrement.

-Bonjour je suis le docteur Chase, je vais vous poser une voie afin de prélever du sang pour faire des tests et vous passer des perfusions.

Elle ne semblait pas vraiment heureuse qu'on la charcute encore, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Avec méthode, il parcourut les deux bras de la jeune femme, les veines superficielles portaient les stigmates de son addiction, fragilisées par la toxicité des drogues, il en trouva finalement une sur l'avant bras paralysé, elle était fine, il posa son garrot, enfila ses gants et piqua.

Au moment ou il allait prélever du sang, la patiente de son bras valide attrapa sa main et l'écrasa avec force l'obligeant à lâcher son aiguille qui tomba sur le linoléum alors que la voie veineuse crachait avec force du sang sur le bras immobile et sur les vêtements du médecin.

-Hey merde !

-Chase, vas prendre une douche je m'occupe de finir.

Foreman avait enfilé ses gants et prélevait déjà malgré la mare de sang.

Chase sur son chemin vers les vestiaires, pestait alors que tous les soignants fixaient les taches de sang sur son pantalon à pince beige.

Il resta un long moment sous la douche se lavant avec soin tout en scrutant sa peau afin de voir s'il avait la moindre plaie, ce qui heureusement n'était pas le cas ! Lorsqu'il sortit des douches une serviette autour des hanches, il trouva sur son chemin House qui lui tendait une tenue de bloc.

-J'ai demandé à Cameron de lui faire les sérologies du VIH, de l'Hépatite B et C.

-Merci.

-Et c'est moi qui vais vous faire votre prise de sang, enfin dés que vous vous serez rhabillé évidemment !

Chase lui fit signe de se retourner afin de préserver son intimité.

-Il n'y a rien sous cette serviette que je n'ai jamais vu !

Chase commença à rougir, lui tourna le dos et enfila son boxer et son pantalon par-dessous sa serviette puis il mit son haut. Avec docilité il laissa House lui faire cette prise de sang.

-On aura rapidement les résultats en attendant je vous prescris une trithérapie.

-Merci.

-Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

-J'ai pas envie de rentrer j'ai rien à faire.

-Si c'est ce que vous voulez, mais vous le direz vous même à Cuddy, sinon elle va croire que je vous exploite !


	4. Chapter 3

_Un nouveau chapitre, on commence à aborder les thémes délicats, ça vous plait pas, ne lisez pas!_

_ La chanson est "Dancing queen" interprétée ici (comme moi je l'imagine!) par les the sunday drivers!_

**_Bonne lecture!  
_**

**Chapitre Trois :**

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il se sentit instantanément vidé, comme si l'hôpital avait avalé tous ses sentiments, ne laissant plus que cette fatigue intellectuelle, émotionnelle et physique.

Il aimait sincèrement son métier, même si régulièrement il remettait en question sa vocation, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans cet établissement il pensait qu'un bon médecin était un médecin qui doutait mais House, Foreman et même Cameron semblaient tellement sûrs d'eux, qu'il avait abandonné cette théorie.

En y réfléchissant bien, s'il se questionnait autant sur ses choix, c'était à cause de son père, choisir la même voie que lui pouvait paraître si simple aux yeux des autres, mais ça ne l'était pas, la pression était parfois si forte…A l'université, il avait dû se battre deux fois plus que ses camarades, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être seulement bon, il devait être excellent ! « Chase junior » comme on le surnommait se devait d'être à la hauteur de son père !

Il alla directement dans sa chambre, le cache-cœur sortit la veille semblait l'inviter à le revêtir, sa conscience, certainement endormie par la journée qu'il venait de passer, ne protesta pas.

Etonnement, l'incident de la matinée, ne le marquait pas tant que ça, il connaissait les risques, mais il était résigné à subir tout ce que le destin lui préparait. La trithérapie au moins lui fournirait une bonne excuse pour sauter encore un peu plus de repas !

Une fois le haut mit, il se rendit compte que son jean jurait affreusement avec, alors il sortit un pantalon ample noir, qui mettait en valeur ses fesses et pour dire de tout assortir, il fouilla dans son armoire pour retrouver des chaussures noires en cuir avec un léger talon.

Puis il s'admira dans le miroir, le détail qui le frappa le plus : était sa médaille de baptême reposant sur la naissance de ses pectoraux, à l'endroit ou on s'attendrait à trouver une poitrine. Bien sur il aurait pu porter des prothèses mais il ne voulait pas ressembler à une femme, il voulait juste être à la frontière des deux sexes, il désirait que les gens se retournent sur lui dans la rue en se demandant s'il était vraiment un homme.

Il alluma la radio, celle-ci diffusa une chanson, connue de tout le monde reprise par un obscur groupe, il avait envie de danser, d'esquisser quelques pas, ce qu'il fit non sans se sentir légèrement gauche.

**  
****You're a teaser, you turn 'em on ****  
****Leave 'em burning and then you're gone ****  
****Looking out for another, anyone will do ****  
****You're in the mood for a dance **

Il se réhabituait peu à peu à cette silhouette qu'il avait rangé dans un carton le temps d'un amour illusoire. Il se fit la promesse à cet instant de ne plus se laisser aveugler par les promesses sentimentales des personnes qui viendraient à réchauffer son lit, même si au fond de lui, il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas faire autrement, c'était dans la nature de l'être humain de croire que l'amour était toujours réciproque dans un couple.

Alors que la chanson continuait et que les notes s'incrustaient dans son esprit, il passa dans sa salle de bain et retrouva quelques gestes familiers, comme la manipulation du recourbe cils qui était resté abandonné au fond d'un tiroir, puis avec des mouvements sûrs il appliqua trois des cinq ombres à paupières qu'il possédait : loukoum à la rose, satin rose et rose strass.

A lui-même il se fit la réflexion qu'il lui faudrait racheter un peu de maquillage et aussi des vêtements, via internet c'était le plus simple et c'était surtout anonyme !

Son portable le fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Chase.  
-C'est House, je voulais vous prévenir que les sérologies de la patiente sont négatives pour les hépatites et le VIH.  
-Vous êtes encore à l'hôpital ?  
-Ouais. Rassuré ?  
-Je dois encore attendre 6 mois avant de l'être totalement, mais oui. En tout cas c'est … gentil ?... Enfin, bref vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire ça pour moi.  
-Je n'ai aucune envie de faire passer de nouveaux entretiens pour vous remplacer !

House lui raccrocha au nez, c'était sa manière toute personnelle de montrer à quelqu'un qu'il tenait à lui.


	5. Chapter 4

**Voila un nouveau chapitre totalement interdit aux moins de 18 ans, je remercie les personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews, elles me font très plaisirs!**

**la chanson est de EVE6 et s'intitule "Think twice"  
**

**_Bonne lecture_  
**

**Chapitre Quatre :**

Une semaine avait passé depuis l'incident, l'attitude de Chase commençait à inquiéter ses collègues, plus renfermé vis-à-vis des patients, il s'isolait pendant de longs moments un lecteur mp3 sur les oreilles, il rentrait dans un monde dont il ne laissait l'accès à personne, du fait de son traitement, il était fréquemment sujet à des nausées, mangeant du bout des lèvres, il semblait exténué, des cernes sous les yeux et quelques tremblements au niveau des mains complétaient le tableau.

Il se retrouva après une garde mouvementée dans une boite gay, il dansait puisant ses dernières onces d'énergie, se dopant à la vodka, tout cette musique, ces ombres sans visage l'entourant, tout cela lui permettait d'oublier, de s'oublier.

Un bras l'enlaça, le pressant contre un torse musclé, une paire de lèvres se posa dans sa nuque, il se laissa faire, plusieurs minutes plus tard il découvrit enfin le visage de celui qui partagerait certainement son lit cette nuit. Son assaillant lui murmura son prénom à l'oreille mais il ne comprit que la dernière lettre un « I », cela n'avait guère d'importance, une nuit et c'était tout !

Ils rentrèrent chez lui, d'habitude il préférait passer la nuit dans l'appart de l'autre histoire de s'éclipser à l'aube, mais demain était son jour de repos, alors s'il pouvait avoir droit à une deuxième session dans la matinée, il ne cracherait pas dessus !

A peine dans son appartement, il se retrouva épinglé contre le mur les jambes autour des hanches de cet inconnu incapable de dire ou de faire quoique ce soit à part gémir, il se laissait faire, il aimait cela se sentir assez faible pour donner le pouvoir à l'autre, pour se soumettre entièrement à quelqu'un.

Les dents de l'autre maltraitaient sa peau et ses lèvres avec délectation. La seule lumière était celle des phares des voitures passant dans la rue. Il voulait plus, il voulait tout, et il ne voulait rien, il voulait l'excitation sans l'assouvissement, il désirait la douleur mais ne la supportait pas, plus rien ne fonctionnait normalement chez lui, il savait ce qu'il risquait à s'offrir ainsi mais il s'en foutait royalement, il cherchait le grand amour mais n'avait que des coups d'un soir.

Il ne supportait plus cette vie qui lui collait à la peau, mais n'était pas prêt à en changer. Il fut débarrassé de sa chemise, son torse fut ainsi un peu plus exposé, laissant le champ libre à son amant pour plus de marques. Ce dernier lui demanda entre deux baisers passionnés où se trouvait sa chambre, après un simple geste du bras pour lui indiquer le chemin, il se retrouva transporté jusqu'à son lit puis jeté dessus sans ménagement, presque instantanément le poids de son assaillant vint peser sur lui, tous leurs mouvements, leur respiration, leurs baisers étaient erratiques.

Il ne voyait rien, il ne faisait que ressentir et deviner, se laissant aller dans cette étreinte purement sexuelle.

Avec surprise il sentit la chaleur d'une érection contre sa cuisse, ils étaient à présent nus, pris dans ce tourbillon enivrant il n'avait pas prêté attention à ce détail.

L'autre jouait de son corps comme il le désirait, il se cambrait à volonté sous les délicieuses tortures, il sortit un préservatif de sous son oreiller (il en gardait toujours à portée de main), consciemment il ne prit pas le tube de lubrifiant qui se trouvait à coté.

Rapidement une érection encapuchonnée faisait son chemin à travers lui, il dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler, mais c'est ce qu'il voulait.

Cela ne dura guère longtemps l'excitation et l'alcool, leur firent rendre les armes rapidement, les laissant essoufflés et échevelés dans ce grand lit aux draps froissés, incapables de bouger, abandonnés à la nuit.

Ils finirent par s'endormir chacun d'un côté du matelas, prenant soin de ne pas se toucher plus que de nécessaire.

Le lendemain une sonnerie insistante à sa porte d'entrée l'obligea à se lever, l'inconnu dormait encore, pour dire de le réveiller il mit la radio à fond, enfila un bas de pantalon noir qui descendait légèrement sur ses hanches et alla ouvrir.

**When all is said and done  
And dead does he love you  
The way that I do  
Beathing in lighting  
Tonight's fighting  
I feel the hurt so physical**

Il se retrouva en face de Wilson et House, cela lui fit le même effet qu'une douche froide.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Je suis en repos aujourd'hui !

-Je vous ai bipé quatre fois et vous n'avez pas répondu !

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit c'est mon jour de repos aujourd'hui ! Hier j'étais de garde aux soins intensifs !

-Je voulais voir lequel de mes protégés mettrait le plus de temps à répondre à l'appel et comme il s'avère que c'est vous, vous êtes attendus dans dix minutes au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôpital pour faire des consultations à ma place !

**Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more**

-Il va falloir que je vous le dise comment : je suis de repos aujourd'hui alors trouvez quelqu'un d'autre pour faire vos heures de clinique ! Cameron en sera plus qu'heureuse !

-C'est à vous que je l'ai demandé pas à elle !

Tout en disant cela House repoussa la porte d'entrée et pénétra dans l'appartement de son employé, faisant reculer sensiblement Chase, qui commençait à entendre de l'agitation dans sa chambre et priait pour que son patron ne tombe pas sur son amant. Wilson qui pour l'instant s'était contenté d'observer cette conversation, se sentit obligé d'intervenir.

-House ! Il ne peut pas enchaîner après une garde, il a un repos de sécurité, tu le sais parfaitement bien, Cuddy te le dirait mieux que moi !

**She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out**

Le jeune homme brun avec qui il avait passé la nuit sortit de sa chambre, ses vêtements froissés, ses cheveux plus que décoiffés et la lourde odeur de sexe qui l'imprégnait ne laissait guère de place à l'imagination sur les raisons de sa présence dans cet appartement. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le champ de vision de Chase, ce dernier baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, espérant que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar.

-A une prochaine fois peut être, c'était sympa !

Puis il partit sous le regard perplexe des deux visiteurs.

-Cuddy je n'en ai rien à faire, soit vous reprenez mes heures de consult' soit vous pouvez chercher un nouvel emploi, et je ne reviendrai pas dessus, vous avez déjà eu le droit à une seconde chance, vous n'en aurez pas d'autre !

House fit claquer sa cane sur le parquet et disparut dans le couloir, alors que Chase s'effondrait sur son canapé.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

-Non, désolé Chase.

Wilson partit à son tour.

**Wait till the day you finally see  
I've been here waiting patiently  
Crossing my fingers and my t's  
She cried on my shoulder begging please**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Bonne lecture_**

Il ne put faire autrement que de s'exécuter, sans grand enthousiasme mais malgré tout il aimait son job et ne voulait pas le perdre, c'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qui lui permettait encore de se maintenir à flot. House n'hésiterait pas à le virer, d'ailleurs Chase se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore fait, mais celui qu'il considérait parfois, surtout lorsqu'il était ivre, comme un mentor devait certainement apprécier ses sessions quotidiennes de « j'emmerde Chase juste pour voir comment il va réagir ! ».

Il arriva dans le hall de l'hôpital un peu moins d'une demi-heure après le départ de son boss, ce dernier l'observait du premier étage un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Chase passa en vitesse au vestiaire, rangea sa besace et attrapa sa blouse blanche.

-Chase qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas de repos ?  
-Salut Foreman, je devrais être de repos mais House en a décidé autrement, je me tape ses heures de consult' !  
-Etrange je pensais que les heures faites par Cameron hier couvraient la fin de sa semaine.  
-Il t'a bippé ce matin ?  
-Euh non, pourquoi ?  
-Pour rien.

Avant même d'entrer dans son appartement House savait ce qu'il trouverait, Dieu seul savait comment mais cela expliquait son manque de réaction vis-à-vis de son coup d'un soir.

Il passa sa matinée, enfermé dans sa salle de consultation à voir des gens inintéressants rarement malades, certains avaient juste besoin de parler, d'autres d'être rassuré sur le fait qu'ils n'allaient pas mourir dans la seconde, que leur mal de tête n'était pas une tumeur du cerveau ou bien encore que le bouton sur leur poitrine n'était qu'un bouton et non une pustule d'une quelconque maladie tropicale mortelle.

A chaque fois qu'il sortait de sa salle pour prendre un nouveau dossier House était là, il n'essayait même pas de cacher sa présence, à la fin Chase demanda à l'infirmière de faire entrer les patients et de lui apporter le dossier en même temps ! Mais cela ne changea rien, il trouvait toujours un prétexte pour rentrer dans sa salle. A la fin il se fit même passer pour un malade.

-Je suis un homme d'une trentaine d'année, d'origine étrangère, actuellement sous traitement anti rétroviraux pour cause d'accident d'exposition au sang, mes cheveux sont devenus ternes, cassants et commencent à tomber, ma peau est plus pâle. Diagnostic docteur ?   
-Ce sont les effets secondaires du traitement, voila tout, maintenant si on arrêtait là ce petit jeu, je rentre chez moi.   
-Faux le seul problème c'est que tout ça a commencé avant que je ne débute le traitement.   
-Foutez-moi la paix ! Je n'ai pas envie de jouer, dites clairement ce que vous voulez, j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos idioties !

La porte s'ouvrit violemment sur les deux hommes.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !   
-Rien qui ne vous regarde Cuddy !   
- A moins que le docteur Chase ne soit venu vous consulter, il n'a rien à faire ici ! Il est sensé être de repos ! Retournez chez vous.

Chase ne se fit pas prier, mais avant de retourner à son appartement, il avait un léger détour à faire : direction le service d'oncologie !


	7. Chapter 6

**C'est court je sais mais vous aurez rapidement la suite! **

_Bonne lecture _

* * *

Chase avait deux mots à dire à Wilson, car nul doute que si House savait, cela venait de lui! Il entra sans frapper, heureusement pour lui, l'oncologue était occupé à dicter du courrier et non à s'entretenir avec u patient. 

-Chase?   
-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle! 

Le jeune médecin laissa un silence inconfortable s'installer, histoire de mettre encore un peu plus mal à l'aise son collégue. 

-Il savait bien avant de mettre les pieds dans mon appartement ce qu'il allait y trouver... et cela ne peut venir que de vous! 

Wilson savait pertinemment que cela ne savait à rien de nier l'évidence. 

-Je m'inquiètais pour vous.   
-De quel droit? vous n'êtes ni mon père, ni mon patron. Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie! 

L'Australien pensait en avoir fini et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque la voix hésitante de Wilson le fit sursauter. 

-C'est vrai, je n'ai aucune raison legitime de faire cela, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais arrêter! 

Cette simple phrase sous entendait plus que ce que Chase était prêt à accepter, aussi il préféra quitter la pièce sans répliquer. 

En fait plus que les mots, c'était le ton utilisé qui était un aveu de son interêt pour le jeune homme. 

-Chase! Dans mon bureau! 

Alors que le blond essayait d'oublier ce qu'avait dit l'oncologue, House se planta devant lui. 

-Mais...   
-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne! 

House l'attrapa par le col et l'obligea à entrer dans le bureau dont les stores étaient baissés. 

-Vu que cette charmante Cuddy a cru bon de nous interrompre en plein diagnostic, nous allons le reprendre! car notre patient attend toujours!   
-Je n'ai aucune envie de rentrer dans votre petit jeu pervers.   
-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire le pervers ce n'est pas moi! Vous nous en avez d'ailleurs donné la preuve éclatante ce matin. 

Chase aurait voulu se révolter, le frapper, faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais au lieu de ça il se contenta de tourner les talons, le lendemain une lettre de changement d'affectation serait déposée sur le bureau de Cuddy, il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça, si en plus House rendait sa vie encore un peu plus invivable, mieux valait s'éloigner de lui!


	8. Chapter 7

_Le chapitre précédent était court donc en voila un autre court pour équilibrer_

_Bonne lecture _

* * *

Sa décision était prise, il ne reviendrait pas dessus, changer d'hôpital serait certainement la meilleure façon de prendre un nouveau départ. Enfin, c'était l'illusion à laquelle il voulait croire. 

En rentrant chez lui au lieu d'écrire cette fameuse lettre, il préféra aller courir, il voulait atteindre ce seuil ou la fatigue est si importante que l on se retrouve incapable de penser correctement. Il voulait oublier House, Wilson, le mec de la veille, son sentiment étrange mais pourtant familier d'être sale, ses désirs qui le laissaient perplexe.

Parfois il enviait la vie des hommes en costume, attaché case balançant au bout du bras, alliance vissée au doigt, qu'il croisait sur son chemin, mais cela ne durait que l'espace d'un instant. Ce n'était tout simplement pas lui.

Il s'arrêta pendant quelques minutes dans un square , du coin de l'œil il observa des gamins jouant dans le bac à sable, il adorait les enfants, toujours directs, rarement menteurs, en aurait-il un jour ? Rien n'était moins sûr, après tout qu'avait à offrir, à part ses incertitudes et ses faiblesses.

Deux heures plus tard, il était de retour chez lui, et il eut la désagréable surprise de découvrir la moto de House parquée juste devant sa porte. Il monta rapidement l'escalier. Le palier était vide, mais sa porte était entrouverte.

Il s'attendait à trouver son employeur entrain de fouiller dans ses affaires, ais en réalité il était sagement assis sur son canapé, sa jambe estropiée, posée sur la table basse.

-Comment… ?

-Oh oui jouons à Jeopardy ! La question est : Comment j'ai fait pour rentrer ? C'est simple j'ai utilisé une clé.

-Mais je n'ai pas caché de double à l'extérieur.

-C'est exact mais je me suis arrangé pour en avoir un.

Le jeune homme n'eut aucun mal à imaginer House, chapardant son trousseau afin d'en faire faire une copie, avant de les remettre en place.

-Pourquoi êtes vous là ?

-Ce matin je me suis senti siiiiiii bien ici que j'ai décidé de revenir.

-House !

-Il faut qu'on parle.


	9. Chapter 8

_Me revoici avec un tout nouveau chapitre, j'éspère qu'il vous plaira_

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

Chase essaya de faire comme si House n'avait pas envahi son espace vital, il ne voulait pas parler et encore moins avec lui ! 

Il alla prendre sa douche, mais eut la désagréable surprise de le retrouver sur son lit alors qu'il n'avait qu'une serviette lui ceignant la taille.

-Quoi encore ?

-J'ai dit qu'on devait parler !

-Et il semble évident que je n'en ai aucune envie.

-De quoi as-tu envie de parler alors ?

Le tutoiement employé par House prit Robert par surprise, ce genre de familiarité n'étant pas vraiment dans les habitudes de l'homme.

-Vous pourriez sortir le temps que je m'habille ?

-Non……Tu as maigri.

-J'ai repris le sport.

-J'ai vu ça, pas sûr que tu en avais réellement besoin.

La conversation avait pris une tournure étrange, si un étranger y avait assisté, il aurait pensé voir deux amis, hors ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'ils étaient.

-Tu ferais mieux de mettre des habits sur toi, Tu risques de prendre froid !

-Je le ferais à la condition que vous sortiez !

Mais son aîné posa avec nonchalance ses mains sur ses paupières.

-Ta vertu est ainsi sauve !

Chase laissa échapper un soupir d'agacement devant l'attitude puérile de son collègue, finalement excédé, il céda et s'habilla en prenant soin d'enfiler son boxer par-dessous sa serviette au plus grand déplaisir de House qui, comme un enfant, avait écarté ses doigts afin de pouvoir admirer le spectacle.

Chase ne surprit pas le regard posé sur lui et c'était une bonne chose pour son équilibre psychologique.

-Bon maintenant, nous allons pouvoir discuter sérieusement.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'en avais aucune envie.

-Cette fois-ci je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, je vais parler, tu vas écouter, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué pour toi, je pense !

Chase baissa la tête à quoi bon se battre lorsqu'on sait qu'on a perdu d'avance ?

-En général je déteste m'immiscer dans la vie des autres… Bon d'accord, j'adore ça, c'est mon passe-temps favori… Enfin bref, je suis loin d'être aveugle, vous allez monter sur la balance toutes les semaines, si au minimum, vous ne stabilisez pas votre poids, je demanderai à Cuddy que vous soyez suspendu de vos fonctions, n'espérez pas échapper à cela en vous faisant embaucher ailleurs, j'ai donné la consigne à Foreman, Cameron, Cuddy et Wilson de refuser de vous faire des lettres de recommandation. Demain avant de prendre votre service vous passerez à la clinique afin qu'on effectue cette pesée.

-Je ne suis pas…

-Oui, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous ! Pour le moment, je n'en ai parlé à personne, mais je le ferai si je le juge nécessaire, imaginez un peu avoir Cuddy et Cameron sur le dos 24h sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7 ! Je vous envierais presque !


	10. Chapter 9

**Un nouveau chapitre que je qualifierai de transition. Demain je repondrai aux reviews que vous m'avez laissé jusque là (je l'ai pas encore fait, désolée!)**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

Chase ne dormit presque pas de la nuit, il savait très bien qu'il avait un problème avec son poids, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour contrôler sa vie et s'il devait abandonner ça aussi, qu'allait-il devenir ?

Le lendemain, il se présenta en consultations, House l'attendait à l'entrée de la salle 1, Sans rien lui il le fit entrer. Le jeune homme baissait la tête, il ne voulait pas croiser le regard de son patron.

-Enlevez votre manteau et vos chaussures et montez sur la balance.

Il s'exécuta, ses gestes étaient empreints de lassitude.

Il ne regarda pas les chiffres s'afficher sur l'écran, House le fit à sa place.

-63 kilos pour 1,80 mètre, soit plus de cinq kilos en moins que lorsque je vous ai engagé !

-Vous êtes plus efficaces que tous les régimes amaigrissants !

Il récupéra ses affaires et sortit avec son boss sur ses talons.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ici ?

-Cuddy vous voyez, c'est un truc de mec, Chase m'assurait qu'il en avait un plus grande que moi… Vous pouvez deviner à sa tête qui avait raison !

Il n'entendit pas la suite de la discussion, de toutes façons House pouvait raconter ce qu'il voulait rien ne serait plus humiliant que la vérité !

Il déposa ses affaires dans son casier et enfila sa blouse, puis alla rejoindre Cameron et Foreman dans la salle de réunion. Afin de s'occuper, il prépara du café.

-Ça va Chase ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Pour rien.

L'espace de quelques secondes, il se demanda si elle savait, si House lui avait dit ou si elle avait deviné, mais il ne faisait que se prendre la tête pour une banale question.

Lorsque House entra en scène, Chase priait pour que la journée finisse rapidement, il était déjà exténué, son estomac était vide et il voulait retourner sous sa couette, s'y cacher du monde et se faire oublier. Malheureusement pour lui, le destin n'était pas de son avis et encore moins l'esprit tordu de son supérieur.

Le cas de la junky ayant été réglé la veille, ils n'avaient rien à faire, jusqu'à ce que Wilson leur apporte un nouveau cas : un enfant de quatre ans asthénique.

-Diagnostic différentiel ?

-Mononucléose.

-Il n'y a pas d'anticorps anti Epstein-Barr.

-Une infection.

-Pas de fièvre, ni de leucocytose.

-Cancer.

-Lupus.

-Vous allez essayer de me le recaser à chaque fois le lupus ? Je vous rassure un jour vous finirez bien par en diagnostiquer un ! En attendant ce jour vous me refaites les tests et vous interrogez la mère et le père sur les antécédents du gamin.

Chase opta pour le laboratoire, il ne se sentait pas apte à mener un interrogatoire convenable, se servir d'un microscope et observer des réactions, semblaient plus dans ses capacités actuelles.

Wilson se pointa dans la pièce un peu après midi, avec un repas pour deux.

-Je me suis dit que je pourrais me faire pardonner pour hier.

Le jeune réanimateur n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Wilson l'avait outé à House et il imaginait qu'une salade de pâtes suffirait à tout lui faire oublier ?

-Non, merci et un laboratoire n'est pas une salle à manger !

Un des ordinateurs se mit à biper, une nouvelle analyse était finie, offrant ainsi à Chase une occasion de briser le contact visuel établit avec l'oncologue, sans donner l'impression de le fuir !

-Je te trouve enfin !

Chase releva brutalement la tête au son de la voix de House, il eut du mal à retenir un juron en l'apercevant, se croyant fliqué par son patron.

-Je te cherchais pour aller déjeuner.

-Je suis là, mais je déjeune avec Chase, mon portefeuille est dans le premier tiroir de mon bureau !

House prit deux secondes de réflexion et s'assit à côté de son ami.

-Non, je reste avec vous !

-Vous n'avez qu'à manger en tête à tête, moi je vais voir ailleurs si vous n'y êtes pas ce dont je suis à peu prés sûr !


	11. Chapter 10

**_Nouveau chapitre, ça bouge un peu, certainement pas dans le sens auquel vous vous attendiez_**

**_ le petit bout de chanson est "Want you bad" de The Offspring_**

****

* * *

****

Pendant près d'un mois Chase fit de son mieux pour faire bonne figure, avoir House sur son dos l'obligeait à se nourrir à peu près correctement et à mettre un frein à sa vie sociale et donc sexuelle.

Une nuit alors que Foreman et Cameron étaient rentrés dormir, (ils avaient veillé la patiente la nuit précédente) Chase se retrouvait seul dans leur bureau, vérifiant les derniers résultats d'examen de leur cas, retournant le problème dans tous les sens afin de trouver une maladie qui puisse coller à la multitude de symptômes inscris sur le tableau blanc.

-Alors une brillante idée ?

-Elle a une tuberculose, une méningite herpétique et elle fait une overdose de cocaïne. C'est la seule explication que je trouve mais c'est impossible vu que tous ses tests sont négatifs.

-La ponction lombaire ?

-Négative.

A la plus grande surprise de Chase, House n'était pas sarcastique, il avait l'air extrêmement fatigué, ses traits étaient tendus, sa démarche semblait plus hésitante qu'habituellement, il s'appuyait plus sur sa cane, sa jambe devait certainement le faire énormément souffrir.

Puis sans rien dire de plus, il alla se réfugier dans son bureau, il ferma les stores et mis à fond la musique.

**If you could only read my mind  
You would know that things between us  
Ain't right  
I know your arms are open wide  
But you're a little on the straight side  
I can't lie**

Chase connaissait cette chanson, son patron avait tendance à la passer en boucle lorsqu'il déprimait, ce qui semblait être le cas cette nuit-là. Le jeune homme se glissa jusqu'à la porte encore entrebâillée, House était affalé dans son fauteuil, sa jambe estropiée surélevée, ses comprimés de Vicodine alignés devant lui, un verre rempli d'un liquide ambré à la main.

**Your one vice  
Is you're too nice  
Come around now can't you see**

Le chef du service des diagnostics ne releva même pas la tête lorsque son employé entra dans son bureau, il était las en fait, la douleur lancinante de son muscle atrophié l'empêchait de se concentrer sur autre chose

**I want you all tatoo, I want you bad**

Le réanimateur s'approcha silencieusement de son patron, il devinait la tension dans ses épaules, le rictus de peine sur son visage. Pas la peine de lui demander s'il avait mal, il le savait.

Chase posa sa main avec douceur sur la cuisse incriminée, ce geste fit sursauter l'homme, il leva ses yeux cernés vers le visage angélique. Il n'y avait plus entre eux que cette ombre angoissante qui étreint l'âme et qui étouffe et même si leur douleur était de nature différente, ils se comprenaient sans rien dire.

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla devant son aîné et l'aida à descendre son pantalon.

Il ne vit pas l'affreuse cicatrice, il n'était plus soignant, il sentait les vibrations de la douleur, ses mains rencontrèrent la peau abîmée et se mirent en action, massant, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait appuyer plus, il se contenta de le faire superficiellement, juste pour le contact rassurant, il ne savait pas si ça avait un réel effet bénéfique et cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Ils étaient juste là l'un pour l'autre.


End file.
